Spectacles are worn by humans in order to correct defects in vision. A common pair of spectacles consists of two lenses. Each lens is encased in a rim or frame front which serves to support it. The two rims are connected by a bridge. A temple is hinged to the outward edge of each rim or frame front. When worn, the bridge extends over the wearer's nose and the tip of each temple passes over the wearer's ears. In recent years, various modifications such as the elimination of the rims has been achieved. At the minimum, however, a spectacle must contain two lenses attached by a bridge, with hinged temple attached to each of the external sides of the rim or frame front.
While a tremendous amount of research and development has gone into improving the design of lenses and the general appearance of the spectacle, very little development has been made in the cases which hold and protect the spectacle when it is not being worn. The basic design of the spectacle case has remained relatively unchanged. The ordinary "soft" case is essentially an elongated pouch into which the folded spectacle is slid. Each temple is folded so that the tip of each temple rubs against the interior surface of the opposite lens, and in this fashion the spectacle is slid into the "soft" case. As a result, the exterior surface of each lens rubs against the interior of the "soft" spectacle case while the interior surface of each lens rubs against the tip of the temple. As a result, both the interior and exterior surfaces of the lenses can be scratched. The "soft" case also offers little protection for the glasses if they should accidentially be dropped or stepped on, or sat on, while they are in the "soft" case.
The ordinary "hard" spectacle case is a container which allows folded glasses to be placed inside it. The container consists of a base, two sides, a central bridge support, and a foldover top which covers the spectacle and can be snapped shut. In order to be placed in the case, the spectacle must be folded in the same manner as described above for insertion into a "soft" spectacle case. The spectacle is placed inside the "hard" case such that the bridge rests on the central bridge support, with the temples resting on the base. The folding top is then snapped shut over the spectacle. The temples once again rub against the interior surface of the lenses. The top of the case rubs against the exterior surface of the lenses. As a result, both the interior and exterior surfaces of the lenses become scratched. While the "hard" case offers greater protection than the "soft" case and can usually protect the spectacle if it is dropped while in the case, even the "hard" case usually cannot protect the spectacle if the case is accidentally stepped on or sat on. In addition to these two problems which the "hard" case shares with the "soft" case, the "hard" case also causes undue tension against the bridge of the spectacle. The spectacle is forced to rest against the central bridge support and over a period of time, this can cause the bridge to be worn and loosened. In addition, the spectacle nose supports which are directly behind the bridge can also be loosened and worn. This problem necessitates costly repairs and adjustments.
In addition to the above mentioned problems, both the "soft" and the "hard" spectacle cases are inconvenient to carry. If placed in a shirt or coat pocket, they cause the pocket to bulge and appear unsightly. Further, there is additional rubbing of both interior and exterior lens surfaces by the spectacle case and the temples while the individual is walking. If carried in a purse, the spectacle case is jostled against other objects in the purse while the individual is walking, with the same result of scratched lenses.
Therefore, although many improvements have been made in spectacle frames and lenses over the past century, relatively little improvement has been made in spectacle cases. Although embellished with attractive colors and attractive design features, the basic structure of both the "soft" and "hard" spectacle case has remained relatively unchanged. Soft material has been placed on the inside of the cases to reduce the incidence of scratched lenses, but this has not eliminated the scratching on the exterior surface of the lenses. The temples still rub against the interior surface of the lenses. Although the strength of each type of case has been improved to protect the spectacles if the case should be dropped, neither case can withstand a heavy force such as someone accidentally stepping on the case or sitting on the case. If such a force should occur, the spectacle inside would be severely damaged.